<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase {a drabble} by Vega_Lume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313861">Chase {a drabble}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume'>Vega_Lume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, if it isn't obvious Duo is a vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fic for 2020. Honestly, the tags tell all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/855108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase {a drabble}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta read.<br/>If you see something that should be fixed, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Chase {a drabble}</p><p>Author: Vega-Lume</p><p>written and posted on October 31<sup>st</sup> 2020</p><p>Players: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The knock at the door startled him more than he would like to admit. In a way he had been expecting it. It was a sort of nervous, anxiousness that had been strumming through his body since he had woken hours before. Now that it was just past sun down he knew what was waiting for him on the other side and he was both apprehensive and excited.</p><p>He set his book down, not bothering to mark the page seeing how he hadn’t been able to concentrate on it anyway, and gave the room a quick look-over, checking to see if anything was out of place. Not that there was much to see. It was simply a small rented room, just one of many he had stayed in over the years.</p><p>The knock sounded again.</p><p>“Hello Duo,” He said, pulling the door open without even checking who was behind it. He stepped aside and gestured, inviting the other man in.</p><p>Duo flashed him a grin and settled into the single chair beside the small, wobbly table. He gave the cover of Heero’s book a quick glance before turning his full attention to the other man who was now seated on the edge of the bed across from him.  </p><p>“You’re a hard man to find,” Duo stated.</p><p>“I keep leaving for a reason,” Heero replied, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands.</p><p>“And yet you always invite me in when I find you.”</p><p>That was true.</p><p>Before Heero could respond Duo was on him, lips working across his jaw and down his neck. His hands were everywhere and Heero was powerless to stop the inevitable. Not that he really wanted to; after all he had let himself get caught.</p><p>The nip of teeth sent tingles through his entire body and he fully surrendered as Duo played him like a violin. Heero gripped Duo’s shoulders and pulled Duo down on top of him and just let himself feel.</p><p>*</p><p>Duo slipped into the bathroom, the siren song of a warm shower calling to him. It was nearly dawn and he had stayed in bed with Heero for as long as he could but there were rules that must be followed and he needed to get going soon.</p><p>The room was empty when he was finished and he knew that Heero had fled again.</p><p>The chase was on.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>After all, the chase was half the fun.</p><p> </p><p>Owari</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>